The Fallen Seraphim
by Dramondestroyer1
Summary: A new medafighter easily defeats Arcbeetle and Space Medafighter X. When he joins up with the rest of the medabot gang, what will happen? And what does he have to do with angels. Please R/R.


disclaimer:  I don't own Medabots or any of its characters and I have no association with Nelvana, thank god.

a/n:  Hello everyone, it's me Dramondestroyer1.  This is my second fan fic and my first Medabots fic.  If any of you have read my first you'll know the main character, if not you should read it.  This is also my first real attempt at a humorous story so keep that in mind if the jokes are corny.  I based the story about 5 or 6 years after the end of Medabots, so the characters are all in high school, besides the obvious characters.  I really hope you all enjoy the story and don't forget to review after you read, okay.  If you don't, well let's just say your lives are forfeit.  Anyway, on with the story.

************************************************************************

 The two medafighters stood in a mountainous valley.  The first was a mystery man with a strange KBT type and the other was Space Medafighter X with Arcbeetle.  Mr. Referee said his usual bit and began the robattle.  Arcbeetle was the first to strike with his tri-beam cannon.  The KBT evaded the attack with ease.  When he was behind Arcbeetle his medafighter issued the command, "Convert right revolver to artillery mode and fire."

            "Functions ceased, the winner is, um.  Excuse me, but who are you?"

            "My name is Tarlin and this is my medabot, Chao," said the man.

            Space Medafighter X grabbed Arcbeetle's medal and walked over to Tarlin to congratulate him.  "That was an excellent robattle.  You must be new here since the referee didn't know your name.  So I was wondering if you needed a job."

            "I don't need you charity," said Tarlin, " We do things on our own."

            "But Tarlin, you were just telling me that if you didn't get some money soon we'd starve," Chao remarked.

            After hitting Chao upside the head for ruining the dramatic moment Tarlin said, "All right!  All right!  What's the catch?"

5 days later

            "Welcome to 24 hour Hopmart.  Oh, it's you guys.  Don't you all have homes?"

            "It's nice to see you to Tarlin."  That was Ikki.  It had been 5 years since the last World Robattle Championship, so they were all about 17.  Ikki no still wore a red shirt but it didn't have that stupid collar.  Both Karin and Koji had decided on going to public school, so neither of them wore a uniform.  They had been dating for about two years.  So, obviously, Ikki had been dating Erika for about the same time.  Erika was less of a tomboy but she was still trying to be a reporter.  Other than that, they mostly hadn't changed from what they had been, they were just a little more mature; except for Karin who was still a huge air head.  "Sorry guys.  Tarlin's just upset that he's being forced to work here for another year," said Chao, "I told him to read the contract before he signed it."

            Chao was the same model of KBT as Metabee.  Even though they were the same model, it was fairly easy to tell the two apart.  Chao had forest green armor and gold eyes, the exact opposite of Metabee's gold armor and green eyes.  Tarlin had also heavily modified Chao, although they weren't noticeable until he changed modes.  "I did read it.  It was just in fine print so I skipped it."

            Tarlin was about 25 years old.  He was a little over 6 feet tall and was fairly strong.  He had blonde hair and blue eyes; he was also a great tactician and mechanic.  But, with strong points, there are weak points, while he was a smart guy he was socially inept.  He had a mysterious past and it seemed that Chao was one of his only friends.  "So let me get this straight," said Erika, "you skipped the part that everyone knows not to.  That was smart."

            "Yeah, whatever.  Dammit Ikki, would you please tell Metabee to stop poking Chao and tell him that he is not his evil twin."

            "I've tried, you know him, once he gets something in his head he won't leave it alone."

            That's when Tarlin got an idea.  He was going to use Metabee's one weakness, besides his idiocy, against him.  "Tell you what Metabee.  If you can beat Chao in a robattle, I'll switch his head part.  But, if he wins, you have to stop bugging him.  Is it a deal?"

            "Sure!  But you aren't gonna win."

            "We'll see about that."

            "Just take it outside guys," said Henry, "I don't want to clean this place up again."

            As they walked out, they noticed Mr. Referee on op of the Hopmart sign.  "How does he do that," thought Tarlin.

            "Ikki, I'm not going to use either of Chao's guns, alright."

            "But, won't Chao be defenseless if you do that?"  
            "Don't worry, we still have a few tricks."

NAME:  Metabee   TYPE:  Hercules Beetle   MEDAFIGHTER:  Ikki   SPECIALTY:  Seeker Missiles

NAME:  Chao   TYPE:  Hercules Beetle   MEDAFIGHTER:  Tarlin   SPECIALTY:  Stinger Missiles

            "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

            "What was what," said Ikki.

            "You know that weird stats thing."

            "Oh, don't worry you'll get used to it."  
            As Mr. Referee gave his usual mantra, Ikki switched Metabee's left arm with Warbandit's quad-laser.  "Medafighters ready!  ROBATTLE!"

            Metabee and Chao charged at each other but, before Metabee could fire, Chao jumped into the air.  "Chao, switch both arms to blade mode and prep the Stingers."

            Seemingly out of nowhere, two blades came out of the bottom of Chao's arm parts.  Then the arms opened up and the parts rotated 180 degrees; so the blades were on top and the guns, which had retracted, were on the bottom.  "Metabee, use the Seeker Missiles," Ikki commanded.

            "Missiles launch!"

            As the missiles flew towards Chao, Tarlin thought of his next move, "Chao, go into concussion mode."

            With that, Chao plunged his blades into the ground as extremely thick armor began to appear all around his body.  The missiles struck a direct hit.  All but Tarlin waited in suspense as the smoke cleared.  There Chao stood, completely unscathed by the blast.  "Chao attack, but don't go for the kill yet."

            No one could believe it; Chao was attacking even faster than Sumilidon was capable of.  Within 30 seconds, Metabee's arms and legs had been taken out.  Suddenly, the familiar glow appeared around Metabee.  "It's time to kiss your bot goodbye.  MEDAFORCE!"

            The beam of energy rocketed towards Chao, but when it reached him, Chao safely deflected the blast into the air.  "Chao, finish him with Stinger Missiles."

            Chao fired the pair of modified Seekers, or as Tarlin called them, Stingers.  When they hit, the explosion was far larger than the previous.  "Functions ceased!  The winner is Tarlin."

            "How did you do it," asked Ikki, "How did you block the Medaforce?"

            "The only way.  We used another Medaforce."

            "But, I didn't see another one."

            "We just didn't use it the same way that you did."

            "That's impossible!  There's only one way to use the Medaforce.  Right?"

            "Nothing is impossible.  Especially for angels."

            "What's that supposed to mean," said Erika.

            "Oh don't worry," said Tarlin, "You'll probably find out when the plot gets there."

            "What did you say Tarlin," asked Chao.

            "I said, they'll probably find out.  What did you think I was saying, that we're only fictional characters written to relieve the boredom of some teenage guy and then posted on some website for the sick amusement of some other freaks who get their jollies by reading about our daily lives," glares at audience, "Of course not."

************************************************************************

a/n:  Well tell me what you think.  Don't take the last part personally; it's just a joke.  So what do you think Tarlin meant with that angel comment find out next time when Nelvana is put to a stop.  *Nelvana death troops clamber around.*  Uh oh.  *Throws smoke bomb but stops while Dramon is changing.*  Do you mind?  *Throws second smoke bomb and finishes changing into ninja outfit.*  Random Nelvana Troop:  Run it's a ninja.  *They all run*  Well until I finish these guys and the next chapter, this is Dramondestroyer1 signing off.

PS:  I apologize for that I was trying to be funny.


End file.
